


Why Do You Stay?

by Skullszeyes



Series: Touch Of Salvation [8]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Love, M/M, Male Protagonist, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, POV Male Character, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Short, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: He wonders why Yata stays with him throughout the difficulties of their relationship.





	Why Do You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Might want to read the other parts of this series, but it can also in some way, stand on its own. 
> 
> And yeah, it's short, but I don't mind it. :)
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

It was violent to love someone like Misaki Yata. It was bare, shaped and carved in flame and power. It’s a fight of teeth, tongue, and words mixed between. It is love and lust born from scars and echoes of his voice in the night to dawn. 

It was obsession. 

A touch of salvation. 

A burn in his heart that irritated his eyes, and made the clothes he wore feel restricting. It was words numbed out by his peers, and his focus too blurred when he found himself smiling in the eyes of hatred. 

Joy and rage twining like a hurricane inside of his body, blossoming and observing the chaos, the tandem of movement that collided with new bruises, either by fingerprints against the wrist, the shoulder, or down to the leg and thigh. To the sick taste of sweat, and moans entering his lips. His name spoke heaven upon his trembling mouth, and his body yielded to his own, a push, a static, a burn in his body, in the wrath between them. 

How does one love someone like Misaki Yata. How does one pin him down like a butterfly, to burn and singe off those fluttering wings, to coax the screams into moans, to hold him until he’s pliant under him. A clay for him to mold, to hold, where only his prints may stay. 

He was his.

Always.

And he was afraid of those thoughts, how they carve into him, that they become him. Misaki could easily leave, run into the night, to escape the pain he feels, but he hasn’t, and it leaves him wondering why Misaki stays.

_ Why do you stay? _

**Author's Note:**

> Almost finished with this series. 
> 
> Oh, and there's no rape or domestic violence...it implies that they're relationship is conflicting because of Yata's hot tempered personality, and Fushimi's own sadistic personality mixing, and Fushimi simply wonders why Yata stays when sometimes all they do is fight, and all they do is sleep together. And it feels more like an obsession between them, or for Fushimi, becoming increasingly possessive that he's afraid of his own thoughts. 
> 
> So, hopefully things work out. :)
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
